primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Giganotosaurus
Possibly Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 }} Giganotosaurus is one of the largest Theropod Dinosaurs, even bigger than the Tyrannosaurus Rex Facts Giganotosaurus is a genus of Carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that lived 100 to 93 million years ago during the Cenomanian and the Turonian stages of the Mid Cretaceous Period. It is the largest known terrestrial carnivore, being one meter longer than Tyrannosaurus, its fossils have been found in Argentina. It was very similar to Jurassic giant Allosaurus, however this creature was alot bigger and stronger. In Primeval A Giganotosaurus partially appears through an Anomaly in an airport hangar and eats Nigel Marven. Then it turns its attention to the news reporters and the cameramen. The Giganotosaurus eats and kills most of them. Later it comes fully through the anomaly and attacks a Boeing 747 airplane. It also manages to corner most members of the team at different times. Eventually Danny Quinn distracts it with a helicopter which it then chases back through the anomaly. Though it picks up the last two reporters just before it goes through and burps it out on the other side. When Danny returns through the anomaly (minus the helicopter), he warns there is a whole herd heading to the anomaly but Connor locks it before they have the chance to get through. (Episode 3.4) Paleobiology Giganotosaurus was larger than T. rex, but had a brain only about half as big as those of tyrannosaurids. Giganotosaurus was 45 feet long (14 meters) and weigh roughly 8 tonnes. The teeth of Tyrannosaurus were longer and wider, but more variable in size. The teeth of Giganotosaurus were shorter, less variable and narrower than those of Tyrannosaurus, and were more adapted for slicing flesh as to a blade or knife. A well-developed olfactory region means that it probably had a good sense of smell. Its skull, although large, had a slender build. It´s bite force was over more than 3 tons of force. It´s arms were long and powerful, tipped with large claws on each toe, that were used to open huge gashes onto the flesh of it´s prey. Titanosaur fossils have been recovered near the remains of Giganotosaurus, leading to speculation that these carnivores may have preyed on the giant herbivores. Fossils of related carcharodontosaurids grouped closely together may indicate pack hunting, a behavior that could possibly extend to Giganotosaurus itself. Blanco and Mazzetta (2001) estimated that Giganotosaurus might have been capable of running at speeds up to 14 metres per second (31 mph). Trivia *This is the first creature encountered after the death of Nick Cutter. *This is the fourth creature to kill a woman (it ate Katherine). It is also the first dinosaur to kill a woman. *The Primeval Official Site misspells Giganotosaurus as 'Giaganotosaurus'. * The Giganotosaurus was the largest creature to have come through an anomaly in the television series until the Spinosaurus and the Liopleurodon appeared. *Giganotosaurus is the 2nd largest carnivorous dinosaur, the 4th largest creature the team ever encountered both in the tv series and the novels and the 6th largest predator of all time. *The Giganotosaurus appear in the area51creatures.com site in episode 4.2 along with Future Fungus and Future Predator . *Like the Camouflage Beast and Titanis , it made a cameo in Episode 4.1 as a flashback, appearing five times. Also, along with the Camouflage Beast, it appeared in the new intro in Series 4 and 5. *This is the dinosaur that has caused the most number of deaths in the series if the dromaeosaurids in the novel The Lost Island is not the same species as the one in the series. The record now belongs to Tyrannosaurus as that species killed 20 people( 17 in Extinction Event and 3 in 5.5 .). *This is the last dinosaur that Jenny Lewis encounters( She faces only two more creatures, Future Fungus and Hyaenodon ). *Some dinosaurs that look similar to Giganotosaurus are seen in the background in Episode 3.10, but these have not been confirmed. *The Giganotosaurus is mentioned in Fire and Water, when the main characters compare the airport anomaly to the one the Sauroposeidons came out of. * Giganotosaurus is the third species of dinosaur to actually appear in the series. The first being the Raptors of the second series and the second being a young Velociraptor that emerges from the anomaly just before the Giganotosaurus. *In the show Connor nicknamed it the "G-Rex", but in reality it's species name would have been carolinii, it was changed because Connor had mentioned earlier that the Giganotosaurus was more of a threat to the team than Tyrannosaurus Rex , and dubs it "G-Rex" to help get the point across to Jenny. * Connor describes the Giganotosaurus as being bigger and faster than a Tyrannosaurus. Despite the first statement being true, there is no real evidence to support the second, and the fact Giganotosaurus hunted sauropods says differently. Though in a recent study Giganotosaurus and it's kin were shown that they could run over 30 mph, while Tyrannosaurus was shown only at 25 mph. * As a note to the above, he also describes it as "more dangerous", which is a more opinionated statement rather than a supported one although it is worthy to note that giganotosaurus was faster, bigger, had longer arms and some scientists believe that giganotosaurus had bacteria in its mouth like a komodo dragon. Sereno believes that it also had "scissor" teeth were sharp enough to slice through bone. * In the Primeval Funfax, a Giganotosaurus looking creature is seen in a picture scaring a shopper. However, it looks more like an Acrocanthosaurus, because of the snout shape. * This is the largest creature to appear in Series 3. * This is the first theropod to not kill another creature in the TV series. The second is the Swimming Theropod. * Because of it's size(which is at least 20 meters) maybe that this animal is a Kelmayisaurus gigantus. Which is also a carcharodontosauridae and therefore Connor thought it was a giganotosaurus. This explains why go through the same velociraptor is an anomaly. The kelmayisaurus is an Asian carcharodontosauridae. Gallery Episode3.4 20.jpg Episode3.4 28.jpg Episode3.4 30.jpg Episode3.4 31.jpg Episode3.4 32.jpg Episode3.4 33.jpg Episode3.4 34.jpg Episode3.4 35.jpg Episode3.4 37.jpg Episode3.4 42.jpg Episode3.4 43.jpg Episode3.4 44.jpg Fall.jpeg 0949 103338 18 04 PRIMEVAL 21.jpg Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Large Creatures